Brain
Weisman, Greg (2012-01-17). "Question #14015". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-17. | species = | gender = Male | affiliation = Monsieur Mallah, The Light | powers = | equipment = | first = as L-6: as Brain: | voice = Corey BurtonIn "Drop-Zone", L-6 was voiced by Nolan North, but he was a temporary choice to save money on voice actors (source). Corey Burton took over the role when the Brain was introduced in "Alpha Male". }} The Brain is a medical and scientific evil genius, and a member of the Light, designated L-6. He is usually accompanied by his loyal sidekick, Monsieur Mallah, who is a gorilla with roughly human-level intelligence. Personality The Brain is a superb scientist, as he was capable of reverse-engineering the Kobra Venom and used it on Indian fauna to enhance their strength. He also displays sadistic traits, as when he told Captain Marvel that he was going to surgically remove his brain while he was still alive. Physical appearance The Brain is essentially a disembodied brain kept alive in a mechanical dome. His robot body is equipped with retractable mechanical appendages that allow him to handle objects, as well as weapons. The Brain speaks with a thick French accent, and spontaneously uses French words in his speech. History When Sportsmaster reported the loss of the batch of Kobra Venom due to the young heroes' interference in Santa Prisca, the Brain conjectured that maybe they could reverse engineer the only salvaged vial. He then pointed out that this was not the first time the young heroes had thwarted their operations, recalling the breaking and entering of Cadmus and the destruction of Mister Twister. Brain moved his operations to India, where he experimented with the Kobra Venom on wild animals like Mr. Tawny and Wolf. During this time, he had Monsieur Mallah attack anyone who came near his operation. The attack on Hamilton Hill made the news. 's brain.]] Batman had become suspicious of the attacks purportedly executed by intelligent animals, and sent the Team to investigate, with Captain Marvel tagging along. After Mallah and a reluctant Tawny captured Marvel, the Brain tried to dissect Marvel's brain, curious of the affect his powers had on it. However, Tawny turned on the Brain, saving Marvel, and the Team eventually came to the rescue. Outnumbered, the Brain activated a strange device, turning out the lights in the room and disappeared with Mallah. After the arrest of the Injustice League, the Brain was present with the other members of the Light to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the Secret Society. After the events of Klarion's attack, the Brain praised him for his plan, which distracted the heroes of the world long enough for the Riddler and Sportsmaster to steal the piece of the echinoderm from STAR Labs. The Brain was waiting on Sportsmaster and Professor Ivo to experiment on the echinoderm. Now that Ivo had all his equipment, the Brain helped in the experiment. He aimed a special laser beam at the tentacle, while Klarion worked his magic and Ivo his science. With Ra's al Ghul, Queen Bee, Lex Luthor and Ocean-Master, the Brain staged a raid on Cadmus. They took Match and Roy Harper, among other things. Appearances (as L-6, no lines)| (as L-6)| (as L-6, no lines)| (as L-6, no lines)| (as L-6, no lines)|113|114nl|119|123nl|126nl}} Background in other media * In the comics, the Brain is the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil, the archnemeses of the Doom Patrol and Teen Titans. He is aided by his loyal ally (and later lover) Monsieur Mallah. They were both killed by Gorilla Grodd during the "Salvation Run" event. * This marks the Brain's third animated appearance. He first appeared in Teen Titans, as the main villain in the last season, and appeared in several episodes of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Scientists Category:The Light